Field of Invention
The invention relates to a display panel and a display device and, in particular, to a display panel and a display device having a higher transmittance.
Related Art
With the progress of technologies, display devices have been widely applied to various kinds of fields. Especially, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, having advantages such as compact structure, low power consumption, less weight and less radiation, gradually take the place of cathode ray tube (CRT) display devices, and are widely applied to various electronic products, such as mobile phones, portable multimedia devices, notebooks, LCD TVs and LCD screens.
A conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus mainly includes an LCD panel and a backlight module disposed opposite to the LCD panel. The LCD panel mainly includes a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, a color filter (CF) substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. The CF substrate, the TFT substrate and the LC layer can form a plurality of pixel units disposed in an array. The backlight module emits the light passing through the LCD panel, and the pixel units of the LCD panel can display images accordingly.
For the same luminance, a display panel with a higher transmittance can save more energy for the display device. Therefore, the industry strives to increase the transmittance of the display panel to save more energy and enhance the product competitiveness.